


All Strange Wonders

by tabine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabine/pseuds/tabine
Summary: "Stop waiting for Prince Charming. Get up and find him. The poor idiot may be stuck in a tree or something." —  UnknownA little-known fairy tale from the Land of Fire about a dragon princess looking for a cure for scale-rot, an elf on a journey to save his family, and a gardener who accidentally turned his mentor into a tortoise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tenten finds a curious something in a tree.

In the Land of Fire, strange and magical occurrences were a normal and every-day affair. Having grown up in the company and care of dragons (who were among the most fantastic and powerful and wise of all the magical creatures found within the borders of the Elemental Lands), and therefore having seen firsthand her own fair share of such things, Tenten was of the mind that there remained still very few things in the world that could possibly catch her off-guard and unawares. But the powers of the world had a tendency to work in strange and mysterious and often unknowable ways, and so it was that when Tenten happened upon something exceedingly unusual one fine and balmy spring morning while venturing through the Western Wood, she couldn't quite help but stare up disbelievingly at the sight above her.

There, in a net suspended from the highest branches of a gnarled old oak tree, was a man who didn't seem especially thrilled by his predicament — particularly so when he caught sight of Tenten gaping up at him, if the way the furrow in his brow seemed to deepen upon noticing her was any indication.

Of course, there was also the slightest possibility she was wrong about the man's apparent distemper, for as sharp and keen as her eyes were, the distance between the treetops and the ground was simply too great. Beyond the man's pale skin and dark hair, she was too far away to accurately determine his more distinctive facial features, let alone his expression.

A princess of dragons though she might be, Tenten was first and foremost a human, and nothing more.

"Do you intend to stand there all day?" the man in the tree called down to her, then, snapping Tenten out of her thoughts. His voice was deep and very smooth, and sharp with terse irritation. "Or were you planning on being of any assistance?"

Blinking coolly up at him, Tenten took a step back, leaning her weight on one hip and folding her arms over her chest. It was hardly polite or proper of the man to address her in such a brusque manner when she had done absolutely nothing to deserve it, she thought, and promptly decided that she most certainly did not appreciate it in the least.

"Well, that depends," she shot back. "Were you planning on being so rude to your savior?"

"Save me first," he replied shortly. "Then we shall see."

Wordlessly reaching into the leather pouch at her hip, Tenten narrowed her eyes, carefully taking in her surroundings when her fingers brushed against the familiar edge of a metal throwing star. "Consider this your warning," she shouted to the man suspended above her. A moment later, she let the weapon fly from her fingers with an expert flick of her wrist.

The action was so quick, the man in the net barely had a chance to respond.

As always, her aim was perfect, and Tenten watched in smug satisfaction as the sharp-edged projectile cut through the top of the net, sending it and the dark-haired man held captive within plummeting unceremoniously to the ground below. Had there not been a thick layer of spongey moss and dried leaves left piled up around the base of the tree to break and cushion the man's fall with a lovely, muffled sort of  _whumph!_ , she might have been concerned for his safety — indeed, if that had been the case, she might not have been so inclined to have taken such drastic action in the first place at all, despite her irritation with him. Even so, Tenten felt compelled to check on his wellbeing all the same, and she strode over to the stranger, ochre-grey eyes trained carefully on him and fingers within easy reach of the dagger strapped to her belt all the while.

With the exception of a few bumps and scratches and a very obviously bruised ego, the man seemed no worse for wear. He did, however, level her with a cool glare from his sprawled position when he saw her approach, before springing to his feet and methodically brushing away the dirt and leaves and bits of moss that now covered his clothes.

"How did you do that?" he asked when she was within speaking distance, with as much dignity as he could muster (which, admittedly, was considerably more than what Tenten would have expected from anyone who had been in his predicament mere moments before). He jerked his chin in the direction of the net he'd been held captive in and, still sounding a bit winded, continued, "That net was made from pixie silk — no regular blade could have made so much as a dent in it. Only an item of substantial magical power would have the ability to do so."

Tenten shrugged, bending down to pick the net off the ground. Casting a well-trained eye over the object, she realized it had been made by sprites. They certainly were clever little things: the material of the net was smooth and fine, the weave tight, and against her calloused fingers it felt lighter than the most delicate of her silken robes. "Dragon fire," she told him. "It's common knowledge that a weapon forged in something so potent has the ability to cut through any material without resistance."

The man narrowed his eyes, and Tenten was taken aback by their paleness, like silver and starlight or the faintest shadow cast upon freely fallen snow. Never before had she ever seen eyes like that — surely she would remember if she had. "Common knowledge though it might be, the reality of it is a separate matter entirely." His lips pressed together in a hard, thin line, and his expression grew wary. "How would someone such as yourself have access to such powerful weapons?"

With another careless shrug, Tenten leaned down further and started looping the ruined net loosely around her hand. "Well," she began slowly, fixing him with a pointed look, "it's rather easy, you see, when you happen to be the one making them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends, and happy new year! It's certainly been a while, and for that I apologize. But here's another story I've been poking at, and have had a lot of fun working on! It's really just one take on a fantasy AU, which I know has been done time and time again, but, well. I started working on this around this time last year, so now that I've got at least a small part of the beginning of it finished, I supposed I could at least post one chapter (and if not, at least it's a good standalone fic). :p
> 
> The title comes from one of my all-time favorite poems, John Donne's "Song (Go and catch a falling star)", and a majority of the chapters will likely be small like this. Any commentary or feedback you may have on this, or potential ideas for future adventures or shenanigans, is also greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	2. In which there is talk of honor.

His name was Neji, she learned, and he was an elf.

Not that he explicitly told her so, of course: Tenten had merely caught sight of the distinctively unmistakeable tapered tips of his ears when he'd pulled his long, dark hair away from his face and neck in an attempt to free it of snarls and twigs and bits of dead leaves.

Tenten was no stranger to the company of elves: wandering troupes of them were a common sight in the Dragon's Court and the surrounding realm, ranging widely in profession from bright-eyed minstrels and craftsmen, solemn mercenaries, graceful dancers, and more. But elves placed great value in the importance of comrades and family and the camaraderie that bound them together, and so very rarely traveled alone: even the most reserved among them would not set out without at least a single trustworthy companion at their side. Never before had she seen or heard of an elf journeying alone, nor met one with such strange and startling eyes at that.

As she lounged with her back against the trunk of the very same tree whose branches Neji had been caught in, arms crossed behind her head as a makeshift pillow, Tenten watched in thoughtful silence as he worked at a particularly stubborn tangle. Briefly, she wondered whether she should perhaps ask why it was that he traveled alone, or at the very least inquire about his eyes — in the bright morning light, they appeared more lavender than silver, the irises flecked through with a slightly darker shade, and reminded Tenten of the tales she had heard about some of the highborn elf clans to the west, and the unique traits those families were said to possess. But elves as a whole were very proud and honor-bound creatures, and very particular about keeping their secrets well-kept, even amongst their own families, and so she decided against it: even if she had saved him from his earlier predicament, they were still little more than strangers. Their relationship, as it stood, was hardly conducive to the sharing of such precious and closely-guarded things, and she could not risk driving off a potential comrade by offending him.

"How did you end up getting caught in a sprite's trap, anyway?" she asked instead. It seemed like a perfectly fair and logical query, given the circumstances of their introduction. "I can't imagine you possibly falling for one of their tricks."

Neji glanced sharply at her from the corner of his pale eyes, long fingers still working desperately at the knot in his hair. "That does not concern you," he replied stiffly. "I do not wish to speak about it."

"But they left you in a net made from pixie silk," Tenten pointed out. She grinned at him cheekily. "You must have done something awful for a bunch of sprites to stick you up there — normally they're nothing but harmless pranksters."

Scowling at her, Neji replied, "Did I not make myself clear?"

Tenten shook her head. "No, you did," she assured him happily. "I'm just curious. It's not every day you find an elf stuck in a tree."

"And it is not every day that you come across a particularly annoying human who spends her time making weapons with dragon fire." Neji's frown deepened as he tugged ruefully at the knot of hair he'd been trying so valiantly to loosen, but he did not seem especially concerned that she had figured out that aspect of his identity — which meant it was something he did not deem important enough to keep hidden.

She wondered what other information he'd be willing to divulge.

Deciding to test her luck further, Tenten made a show of straightening up slowly, stretching her arms above her head languidly before lowering them to skim her fingers along the hilt of the dagger at her waist. She watched his gaze follow her movements, waiting until she saw his posture stiffen upon noting the weapon before she met his eyes with her own.

"It doesn't seem like that knot will be willing to move any time soon," she told him, as gently as she could manage. "Turn around — it looks like it'll have to be cut off."

At that, Neji stiffened noticeably. His eyes darted quickly between the dagger and her face, and when he spoke it was in a low and very contained murmur. "If you'll forgive me, I would like to decline your offer." His tone made it clear that he did not particularly care if she forgave him for it or not.

Tenten laughed softly and offered him a wry smile. "That's fair," she told him earnestly. "I wouldn't trust a complete stranger I had just met, either." She shrugged, and gestured vaguely in the elf's direction. "But it seems to me as though the sprites made off with all your weapons and belongings — or at the very least hid them — so if you want to be rid of that tangle, you'll need to cut it out. If you want to do that, it will have to be with one of my weapons, since they're the only ones available at the moment. And if it's to be done with any weapon of mine, then I'll obviously be the one to do it, as a matter of principle. It's as simple as that."

Neji scowled at her. "And you won't allow me the use of a borrowed blade for such a simple task, because…?" He trailed off expectantly, raising one immaculate dark eyebrow at her in thinly-veiled exasperation. He was very clearly not amused by her response at all, and that delighted Tenten immensely.

"Because I am an artisan who was taught the art of smithing with dragon fire from the Dragon Queen's Consort and Royal Smith herself," she replied with a rather undignified snort. "I have pride in my work, you know — I can't just let some condescending and self-absorbed elf I've just met take advantage of it. What if you ran off with one of my precious creations?" She brushed her fingers lovingly over the sheathed blade of the dagger for emphasis.

"I have more honor than that," Neji replied primly. Clearly, he was quite affronted by her insinuation.

Tenten smiled brightly at him in turn. "Wonderful!" she said. "So do I. Now turn around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! I honestly did not expect this story to immediately get such positive results, and frankly speaking I'm quite honored. c: It makes me incredibly happy to know that so many people are enjoying this story already!
> 
> School's just started, and it looks like the semester's going to really kick my butt, but given that these are going to be shorter chapters anyway I'm going to try really hard to try and update once a week. Writing/editing these chapters is also a good study break for me, so hopefully I'll be able to update this in a somewhat-timely manner as well.
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for reading! Feedback and critique, as usual, is always appreciated — as are any ideas anyone might have for future adventures!


	3. In which Neji gets a haircut, and is overall rather unimpressed.

It took Tenten nearly half an hour to convince Neji to allow her to cut the knot out of his hair, and another quarter-hour more for him to begrudgingly let her close enough to actually draw the blade of her dagger through the silky strands in one quick, fluid motion — and only then after he flat-out  _demanded_  that she first wash her hands thoroughly in a nearby creek (which she had done, and where she also happened to find the supplies the sprites had taken from Neji after trapping him in the tree).

"See?" she chirped, depositing the hopelessly knotted tangle in Neji's outstretched palm with a grin. He accepted it wordlessly with a solemn sort of grimace, and if deliberately testing his patience hadn't proven to be so refreshingly entertaining Tenten would have felt appropriately ashamed. "I told you I'd be careful."

"My thanks," Neji muttered distractedly, running his fingers through the freshly-shorn ends.

Tenten frowned. "You don't seem very grateful," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's three things I've helped you with today — and it's not even noon!"

Rising to his feet, Neji narrowed his eyes. "I am well aware of that," he began tersely, "just as I am aware of exactly what it dictates." Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose between forefinger and thumb, he took a deep breath. His exhale was long and drawn-out, and when next he spoke, his voice was low, controlled, and measured. "Given your familiarity with dragons, I assume you are similarly acquainted with the Law of the Lands?"

"Of course I am," Tenten replied. The Law was as deeply rooted in the Elemental Lands as magic itself. Understanding it had been the foremost of her earliest lessons as a child, and even now Tenten could still hear the deep, no-nonsense voice of the Consort (who had personally overseen all of her lessons), explaining the basics of the Law in that considering and ponderous way of hers.

_You cannot hope to be a member of the Dragon Court, let alone be accepted by the other magical races that roam these lands, if you do not embrace the Law as fully as you do the magic it governs_ , the Consort had told her,  _despite the fact that you are human, without a drop of magical blood in your veins. The Law of the Lands is in and of itself deceptively simple — to balance the unique powers and abilities inherent to both magical and non-magical folk, should they ever meet, such that one will not overpower and dominate the other to allow all the freedom to live as equals — and yet can just as easily be overlooked and misjudged._

Neji exhaled sharply, jolting Tenten out of her thoughts. "Then you know that due to your earlier assistance, I am now indebted to you, and as such am honor-bound to accompany you on your quest until that debt has been repaid, despite my personal misgivings and reluctance to do so." Slowly, he opened his eyes, and Tenten fought the urge to shiver at the intensity that burned in their pale, silvery depths as he looked at her expectantly. "You  _are_  on a quest, are you not?"

Suddenly embarrassed, and finding herself quite unable to meet Neji's gaze, Tenten looked away with a noncommittal shrug. "I suppose I am, in a manner of speaking." The back of her neck prickled uncomfortably with heat. "How did you know?"

With a roll of his eyes, Neji looked at her pointedly. "You are a lone human traveling through the Western Wood with weaponry forged by your hand in dragon fire. That alone is clear indication enough that you are on a quest of some kind — never mind that you obviously have prior knowledge and familiarity with magical beings and our laws." He raised one eyebrow knowingly. "Well?"

Tenten winced. "Did I mention that I am the adopted daughter of the Dragon Queen and her Consort, and nest-kin of the heir-apparent to the throne?"

Neji nodded slowly. "Making you, in other words, a dragon princess in name only — and a human one, at that. All the more reason for you to be questing." He looked at her in a considering sort of way. "What is it, then?"

"What is what?"

"The purpose of your quest."

It took everything Tenten had to meet Neji's gaze, then, and to keep her voice from wavering. Never before had she been so embarrassed in her life. "I don't have one. A purpose to my quest, that is." She bit her lip worriedly. "Not yet, at least." Neji did not seem pleased by her answer in the least, if the way he scowled at her then was any indication, and this time Tenten had the decency to feel appropriately ashamed. The back of her neck still uncomfortably warm, she continued, "There was a prophecy."

At the mention of the prophecy, Neji's expression seemed to relax, somewhat. He wasn't scowling quite so darkly any more, at least, and Tenten thought perhaps that was a good thing.

"A prophecy?" he mused. "The powers of future-sight and divination are not to be taken lightly."

Tenten nodded. "Yes, that's what my mothers told me." Pursing her lips, she ran her fingers along the hem of her deep scarlet tunic. "A little over a month ago, an old friend of theirs came to the Dragon Court to pay them a visit — Jiraiya, the Toad Sage of the Mountain."

Neji blanched visibly at the mention of Jiraiya. "I was not aware that old lecher had friends among the dragon-folk," he murmured, "though somehow it does not surprise me."

"I'm told the Dragon Queen and her Consort are fond of his stories." Tenten explained. She glanced at the elf curiously. "You've heard of him as well, then, I assume?"

"His reputation precedes him," he returned swiftly. "He is highly skilled, and incredibly wise."

Tenten hummed. "And equally perverse."

"Quite so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in updates! This has been a very rough and demanding semester, resulting in a severe lack of energy and a very large writer's block, and for that I deeply apologize. Beyond that, I have nothing more to add — I hope you continue to enjoy this story (despite the lack of action in this particular chapter), and look forward to any feedback you may have. Thank you!


End file.
